SkyDoesMinecraft
Adam Dalhberg '''known on YouTube as '''SkyDoesMinecraft is a Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for calling gold "Butter" and hating the Minecraft squids. He was a member of the famous Minecraft group, Team Crafted. As of recently, on March 6th, 2014 stated on twitter, he left the group due to no reason and they all are still friends. His Minecraft name is SkythekidRS because before he got into Minecraft, he made videos comprising himself playing RuneScape with the name Skythekid, hence the RS, and uploaded to his original channel JinTheDemon. His channel started as a spin-off when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, Sky does Minecraft, came out. He is also famous for play throughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends,MunchingBrotato, Deadlox, AntVenom, CavemanFilms, KKcomics, RagingHouse, and Bashurverse. With more than 10 million subscribers, SkyDoesMinecraft is the 8th most subscribed channel on YouTube according to the Official Wikitubia Most Subscribed Lists and is one of the fastest growing gaming channels on YouTube. He currently resides in Washington, U.S.A with Bashurverse and SlayerRocker86. Friends Sky has collaborated with a large number of Youtubers and frequently his daily videos include at least one collaboration video. The list below shows almost every Youtuber he has collaborated with a least once. * VastGaming * MinecraftUniverse (Possible fallout) * Terrell Davis * TheBajanCanadian (No longer talks to,play with,etc with) * JeromeASF (Still friends, just different recording times prevent them from recording with each other) * Blue Monkey * Bodil40 * Podcrash * MunchingBrotato * Bashurverse * BigBadManPig * Gizzy Gazza * Dartron * mlgHwnT * Kkcomics * PerpetualJordan * Logdotzip------Stopped recording with him after Jason stopped recording with him * CraftyGarrett * Its Cib * Simon Cowell * thedollarshort * Chimneyswift11 * CaptainSparklez * SubZeroExtabyte * Dawnables------ex fiancé, no longer does youtube * Setosorcerer------no longer does youtube * Aviator Gaming * Vikkstar123hd * AntVenom * SSundee------Possible fallout * AshleyMarieeGaming------possible fallout * PUMPKINHEADBRO Possible Team Crafted/Mitch (BajanCanadian) fallout On March 6, Sky left Team Crafted, a group he had been with since the beginning. While Adam claims there was no hate to any members, some believe an argument occurred between Mitch and Adam. This especially seems to occurred after he left when in April, Mitch held Animation April, in which Animators could submit their animations to Mitch to upload to his channel to give them exposure. It is believed Adam sub tweeted about it, and Mitch responded in a tweet that said he will do sticky to Adam's body which has since been removed. Other reasons to believe they had a falling out is if you look in the description of videos on Adam's channel when Mitch was also in the video, his channel does not appear as a link in "Friends Channels" in the description, apart from both removing each other from the friends channel's on there channel page. This occurs in most videos, such as all the European trip vlogs among others. It should also be noted there is sometimes a gap as if Sky removed Mitch's link. This is purely speculation, but since neither has recorded a video together in months, this seems to be the case. On October 9th, Adam sent out this tweet. This confirms a fallout occurred in the past. The tweet also signals the end of the feud between the two.Category:Former Team Crafted MembersCategory:PlayersCategory:Team Crafted 2.0 members Other Attributes Skydoesminecraft is :The squid's first appearance was in a video called: "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ARCTIC! ". Since then the Squids have appeared in almost all of his mod showcases to date just interrupting him. "Squid" has become an insult in some areas due to the large concentration of Sky army Recruits in Minecraft servers. Sky Army Recruits often use the term against Sky's haters. Sky has also called Deadlox a squid in some of his videos as jokes. Then the Squids "started" a "war" against Sky and his Army. Bodil40 Made a special edition of his Epic Jump Map series, called "Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition". The story was that the Squids kidnapped Deadlox. So Sky and MinecraftUniverse had to make it through the map to save him. Deadlox wore a 'hologram-Deadlox' skin and pretended to be Deadlox's hologram as an excuse to play the map. There were two times when the squids captured Sky and replaced him in a mod showcase. In these videos, You can hear Sky in the background, yelling at the squid, and telling him to let him free, usually threatening the squid. One of these videos were "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ZOMBIETECH!". In this video the squid pretends to be Sky, but at the end Sky escapes and chases the squid with a butter (gold) sword. A Machinima mod showcase Sky was captured by the squids was in "Minecraft Mod Showcase : DERPY SQUIDS! ". In the video he said he was doing a "Butter Speedrun" then he started digging straight down and found a small cavern with a portal to the Squid World. Sky entered the portal and was teleported into water. He swam up to the surface but when he got there, a random squid flew at the screen. Sky screamed then his intro played. When the video started, Sky was in a cage while the squid did another mod showcase. The squid showed off a bunch of squid-related weapons and amour to Sky and the Sky Army. The Squid also shows off some of their Army (mobs in the mod). The squid said this mod was what the squids were going to use against the Sky Army. At the end of the video, Sky escaped the cage and returned to the normal world where he told the Sky Army that the squids were getting smarter and to be ready for an upcoming attack. The next time the squids attacked Sky was in a continuation of the Derpy Squid mod showcase, "Minecraft: WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE! ". This time, Sky ran out of the cave and ran into Jason (MinecraftUniverse). Jason tells Sky that Dawnables has been captured by the squids. Sky and Jason got SSundee, Jerome, and Deadlox to help them save Dawn. All of them got suited in butter (gold) armor and entered the portal to the squid dimension. The team parkour up to a tower where Dawn is and they find her in a cage. Sky runs up to Save her but she says it it a trap. Sky doesn't listen then a giant squid monster called the "Derpollolus Squid Overlord" spawns and attacks the team. While everyone is fighting the Derpollolus Squid Overlord, Sky finds a chest containing the "UltimateDerp SquidBlade". Sky uses the sword on the giant squid monster and kills it in one hit. Sky breaks Dawn free and they laugh at how easy it was. Then they look around see other towers, realizing there are more giant squid monsters and the war isn't over. Jerome then yells "I can't take this anymore!" and jumps off the tower to his death.SkyDoesMinecraft is the 8th most subscribed channel on YouTube according to the Official Wikitubia Mo Subscribed Lists and is one of the fastest growing gaming channels on YouTube. He currently resides in Washington, U.S.A with Bashurverse and SlayerRocker86With more than 10 million subscribers. As far as we know, the squid war is an ongoing conflict. Budder "Budder" is what Sky calls gold. "Budder" is revered by sky who always wears "Butter" armor and tools. It is called butter by the Sky Army because that is how Sky pronounces it. The squids are thought to be always trying to steal the 'Budder'. Sky has been accused of copying SeaNanners because he called gold butter before Sky did, but was never as attached to it. However, Sky has stated in his "Minecraft Mini-Game: The Bridges!" video that his fans shouldn't correct people when they say 'budder' saying its rude. The Sky Army The Sky Army is the name Sky gave to his fanbase, though he also calls them as "Recruits" and often used the phrase. "And I'll see you later, Recruits." to end his videos. Sky proclaims that the Sky Army is a (passive aggressive) army, and it won't attack other people, if they don't attack them. SkyVSGaming Like most of the other members of Team Crafted, Sky has started a gaming channel for games other than Minecraft. His first video on this channel was the first episode of an Amnesia: The Dark Descent Lets Play. Sky notes that he will put a face cam on his next episode of the Lets Play. Sky's gaming channel has already reached approximately 298,026 subscribers so far and has 6 videos on it, but has been inactive for the past month or so. Catch-phrases * YOU EAT POOP. * kawaii desu skylox sama * Jason I'm startled! * Kawaii desu! It's so Kawaii desu!!!!! * BUDDER! * Hahaha, what the f***? * JUMP! * I'm gonna give you background music...DUH DUH DUH DUH! * So beautiful! It's so beautifully Majestic * Friendship. Friendship! There's so much friendship going on here. * Friendship. Friendship! * We can talk about this! * Don't do dis. * Hashtag Ty's left foot. * Truce. * Don't let the Mudkip win! * Untamable! * Oh my God... * Pro status! Pro status! * Let's just talk, you're good at negotiation, right? * It's so majestic... * BOATDIL40!! BOATDIL40! DESCRIPTION,BOATDIL40! * FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM! * AHHHHHHH!!!!! * Feeesh. * Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?! * Egg * Goodbye world ... goodbye. * I REGRET NOTHING! * All in favor of voting _____ off the island * BRREEEEEEEEEE!! * WEEEEZZZYYYY!!! * You did good! * I hate all of you * WHY! TY! WHY!! * POOP! * DIEING! * Rub-a-dub-a-dub in da freakin' tub! * Rub-a-dub-a-dub! * Check out my facebook, brah~ * Jason! Jason! Hold Me! * STOP TOUCHING ME! * I HATE THIS THING, MAN! * That's so intense! * Do you even lift BRAH * I have no friends! * sky sama san chan kun sempai * I'd like to thank the academy! * Don't touch me! * WHO LIKE MINECRAF! * REEE!! REEEEEEE! * OOHHHH LONG JOHNSON!! Trivia * At Minecon 2013, Sky shared a YouTubers panel with iHasCupquake (Tiffany), Antvenom (Taylor Harris), and CaptainSparklez (Jordan Maron). * During his panel at Minecon , Adam explained he got the nickname "Sky" from when he made his sister a RuneScape account called "Skythekid" and eventually stole it. * He can beatbox. * He's been to Oktoberfest. * In a livestream he posted to YouTube, Adam has said he is adopted. * Adam stated that his life before he started YouTube was a depressing one. Not much is known about Adam's depressive period other than his weight, which was around 304 pounds. However, he promised he will talk more about this in his upcoming Draw My Life video, which will be uploaded on his channel after reaching 10 million subscribers. * Adam used to have a dog named Budders, but he had to give him back because he bit people, even his ex-girlfriend, Alesa. They now have two other dogs, Milton (Otherwise known as Milton the Super Dog) and Bailey (Also known as Bailey the Wonder Dog). * Adam has come out as bisexual on twitter (as of October 16, 2013), saying, "After all the gay things I've seen and poked fun at, Skylox, etc, I feel now is a great time to say publicly, I'm bisexual. Bring it haters." * He appeared in Lady Gaga's music video "G.U.Y." as "Minecraft Gamer". * His most famous series is Cops N Robbers. * He once went for a #2 on by his senior's in a forest during a summer camping trip. * While in an elevator with an old lady and some other YouTubers, he unintentionally implied that they made porn by saying "We make videos on the internet". Category:Former Team Crafted Members Category:Players Category:Team Crafted 2.0 members